


Wings of Freedom Academy

by Tottymootsu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is blackmailing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Eren's a model, Erwin Levi and Mikasa want Erenbooty, I like these tags, Mikasa acts like a slut when it comes to Eren, Mikasa doesn't get fucked, Multi, This is so dirty, crossdressing!eren, hehe my favorite word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tottymootsu/pseuds/Tottymootsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wings of Freedom Academy is a new brand school full of gossiping bitches that wants a new dress code and Magazine Club! Hanji Zoe, the leader of the Magazine Club, wants the two seniors Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman to be the male models. They agree to join if Eren Yeager, the sweet innocent boy becomes the female model. That's where Eren comes in! How can he handle the two seniors and his big sister who also joined the club? SEX!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Freedom Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This for my Sempai Kekecupcakes from wattpad! She requested Erwin, Levi and Mikasa with Eren in a school. So I gotten a great idea and came up with this piece of dirty trash. Enjoy!

The sound of clicking heels clacked on the shiny school floor as the woman rushed to the front office. She busted through the door, not giving a single glance at her coworker's worried expression. She knocked the Principle's wooden door, and entered when hearing a "Come in."

"Mr.Pixis, it's them again." She didn't had to say who those people was because he already knew to the answer to the troubling statement. He twirled away from his window, and took a huge gulp of his red wine alcohol. 

"It's the cliche group, is it?" He let a groan out when his assistant nodded her head.

"They said that the women should have a different dress code from men. That wearing normal bland outfits doesn't match our the School's symbol." She said, that came directly out of the gossiping poplar girl's mouths. Pixis couldn't help but sigh at the fact. Their dress code as white jean pants, whatever shirt they decided to wear, and a light brown jacket. 

"They think that it isn't classy to wear something so common. They also think that we should have someone modeling the outfits. They said either they get a new advanced dress code, and a hot topic model, or they will transfer to another rich fancy school." Now that made Pixis actually listen to the woman talking about the girl's rants. Students leaving the academy means a bad review, a bad review means parents taking their children to a better academy, taking their children away to a better academy means NO MONEY!

"RICO! CALL THE CRAZY SCIENCE LADY UP HERE SO WE CAN GET TO WORK!" 

"AYE, CAPTIN!" She saluted and scurried off to the intercom to call up the crazy brunette that can save this school's reputation. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The Wings of Freedom Private School Academy is the brand name school that just opened. The outside of the building is surrounded by a huge golden gate that will keep danger away. The inside of the building is very spacious and wouldn't cause any accidents or traffic. The teachers are very respectful and do what they are being paid for, and the most expensive food is served to the rich children that could afford it. The only thing that's a problem is the clothing, and their social media. 

They have no magazines about the wonderful events they will be planning. You could call it a newspaper to know what happens around the school, but more classy, fancy and proper than a newspaper. 

Many rich and spoiled rotten girls complaining about the ugly dressing code while the guys is perfectly fine with it. They were also bothered about not knowing what happen around the school. So when the women reported their complaints, the principal made the decision to call a private famous designer, also a science teacher, up to the office to inform her the details about the bitching students. 

"So they want a better clothing line, and School Magazine?" She wiped her fogged glasses with her filthy shirt. Mr.Pixis took another swig of his drink, depressed that he will lose his money. 

"Please Hanji, you are the legendary fashion designer that could make anything perfect! Please just do this one simple task for me!" Hanji smiled as she watched her boss desperately plead and beg her to make the clothes and Magazine club. Yes, Hanji was worldwide famous for her clothing line until she retired to become a mad science teacher, but she still make clothes privately at her home.

She hummed in delight and agreed to the stop the bald man from crying. Watching a forty -year old cry is not pleasing. 

"Thank you very much Hanji! I'll owe you one!" He thanked, wiping a forming tear in his eye. The brunette welcomed him and left the office in deep thought. 

"It's obvious that the stuck up women wanted to be on front of the magazine, so we're going to change it up a little bit." She quietly chuckled to herself as she took out her black phone to start business. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Eren, did you hear the good news? They're changing the dress code, and doing a magazine club!" The American eagle said happily. His best friend only look at him as if he was crazy.

"So those crazy bastards finally influenced the old man to change a few things up." Eren wondered out loud with his head on the desk.

"They are making a new clothing line, so students could model in the new outfits and be on the Magazine cover." Eren eyed the excited boy suspiciously. 

"Aren't they taking this a little too far?" Armin slammed his hands on Eren's desk. Eren jumped up frightened by Armin's unexpected action.

"I'm happy because I get to join to the Magazine club! It's a newspaper club, but gossipy and what's hot and what's not!" Armin cooed with jazz hands. Eren slowly stood out of his chair, and rose his hands together. Armin stopped his fabulous dance and stared at his best friend. 

"Eren what's wrong?"

"I'm confused at why Kami made you be a total diva." He received a playful punch after that and a laugh.

"Eren, I'm not a diva! Im just a cute and fabulous blonde that want to join the club. I heard that Ms.Zoe is the one holding it." Eren gasped, even sadder than before. Ms.Zoe is the most craziest and perverted teacher that Eren ever had. He prayed even more to hope that Armin doesn't get molested by the insane woman. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

At an old empty classroom lays four people sitting on comfortable single chairs. Two of the men being handsome and popular seniors that everyone lust over. One woman smiling at the both of them while sipping her bottle of water, beside her is her retired male assistant that is shivering from the dark icy gaze of the raven-haired man. The cherry woman broke the dark and awkward tension with a happy tone.

"I want you two to be my models Levi and Erwin." Since Erwin knew that the school is on the line without a good review, he instantly agreed to becoming the school's male model. While Levi Ackerman was not taking it very well. 

"Why do we have to be the models."

"Because your two are the most popular handsome and badass people the school ever had. Women and men will have blood gushing organisms seeing you two in different outfits.

"Erwin, do you think Hanji will give us that special person." Levi deadly smiled at his companion, who also showed a deadly grin and nodded. Hanji gulped at the frightening pair.

"Hanji, if you influence Eren Jaeger too be the female model, I will join the Magazine club to be one of the male models." Hanji gapped, taken back by Levi's words. Out of all people, why the stubborn oceanic-eye colored boy? Levi and Erwin could answer the question in a snap.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Flashback 

"Mikasa! Please carry me." Eren swooned left and right on the football field. They were currently running around the track doing ten laps nonstop. Mikasa finishing it in about 10 minutes while Eren took breaks between half of his fifth lap. Eren was sweating buckets while Mikasa barely had a sweat drop down her forehead nor nice chest.

"It's ok, take your shirt off you'll feel better." And he did what he was told, not caring about people ogling at his slim bare sweaty chest. He was only dressed in red tight gym shorts that hugs his nice arse. He cried when he still feel hot, but sighed refreshed when Mikasa splashed a bucket of water on him.

Now that's he's satisfied, he can finally settle down and hibernate.

"Alright ladies on the field!" Eren purred, happily that the ladies could exercise with the coach instead of the boys. 

"Eren, you have to go with the ladies." Eren's eyes bulged open to stare at his older sister as if she was crazy.

"But Mikasa, your a woman! Aren't you suppose to go exercise with coach!?" Mikasa shook her head. 

"Eren, I'm much a tomboy instead of them prissy makeup girls." Eren cried again when he realized that she was right. Mikasa never hung out with the gossip girls that talk about boys and the latest fashion, but instead be with the boys and talk about video games and such. 

"Alright sissy," He slowly gotten off the ground and pecked a quick kiss on Mikasa's blush cheek before running to the women's area. Mikasa quickly walked to the group of boys who was watching the girls exercise.

"Alright women I'm going to need you to bend down and touch your toes." The coach purred, obviously trying to see some nice ass. Half of the women did as told for their grade, but the other half knew what the man was up too, but love the attention of being gazed upon. 

"Woo Mikasa, ya sure you didn't hit Eren yet?" One of her friends questioned her while looking at her younger brother touch his toes. 

"Not yet." She sighed, and received a sad expression from the group of boys. She turned her attention to her best friend and rival Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith, both of them just staring at a the women's side. She followed their gaze, landing on her baby brother's ass. She let a pervy smile creep up on her face.

"Ooh, you guys like my brother do ya!?" 

"Shut up, Mikasa!" Levi snarled and looked at the fresh cut ground blushing. Erwin sexuality chewed the side of his nice lips. 

"I wouldn't mind sharing him with you." She admitted. The group of boys stared at her in shock. She was so possessive and overprotective over Eren that she wouldn't let no one except Armin touch her sunshine. 

"I feel special that someone overprotective like you will let us have our way with him." Levi joked. 

"I know you two like him very much. In my point of view, I think it's very obvious." Levi and Erwin smiled at that. They didn't like him, but was deeply in love with him. Eren is generous, kind, gentle, stubborn as fuck, and sweet, but can be a total bitch when he felt like it. His figure that is sexuality slim toned but not muscular. He was more on the feminine side than the muscled men side. His light chocolate hair reached to the end of neck, his ending tips almost stopping at his shoulders. His personality and appearance makes people think he is the most beautiful and kind person ever. Except when he fights with Jean. 

"Women, I want you to do the most flexible thing you can ever do!" The coach yelled while snapping pictures of them on his phone. 

One of the guys in the group smirk when Mikasa's brother didn't move and hid his face in his tanned palms.

"Oi Eren, hit a split!" He yelled out, embarrassing Eren even more. After the loud shout, all the boys except Mikasa, Levi, and Erwin started howling for him to hit the split as they saw him do it at gymnastics.

Eren was tired of the boy's bullshit, and slid down to the ground. He landed on the ground in a full split that made the men cheer for him. The women shoot jealous glares at him for all the attention he was getting. Even the gym coach that everyone thought he was straight was taking pics of him! 

Erwin, Mikasa, and Levi was surely blessed for having a flexible creature like Eren fall from Heaven down to Earth. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hanji's P.O.V.

Stab! Poke! Crunch!

"How am I going to persuade Eren to be a female model?" I whispered to myself while aggressively stabbing my healthy cucumber salad. If I even ask him a question, he will think I will want to drag him to my secret room and experiment him. (Which I'm planning to do one day because that boy release some strong pheromones!)

"What's up, Ms.Zoe?" I flicked my head upwards to see who said my name. 

"Hello Zack." Zack West, my favorite student that will jokingly play around but will be serious when the time comes. He's a number one athlete at football, but in class, a total nerd. He have a good build and a handsome face. Besides Levi and Erwin, he's the third popular ladies men in the whole school. 

Him and his squad sat on the cafeteria seats, surrounding me. 

"Have any problems?" One of Zack's friends asked while laying his cheek on his balled up fist. 

"Levi won't join the Magazine Club unless I influence Eren to be a female model." I cried as I let my anime tears stream down my face. 

"Eren Jaeger? I can see why Levi want him as a model. He have the perfect body for a woman. Sexier than the ladies here anyway." Zack admitted, some of his friends agreeing to his statement. 

"It's obvious that the women want to be the ones on the magazine cover. That's the reason why they brought it up." That's very true, Zack knows everything around this gossiping school.

We continued our plan on how to make Eren join until a blonde eagle came at our table.

"Ms.Zoe, can I join the Magazine Club?" He squeaked, embarrassed that many eyes was on him at the moment. 

"Armin Alert?" He nodded and I let my eyes roll to Zack.

"Armin Alert, Eren's best friend who blackmails people." He quietly said so no one but I can hear the useful information. So he blackmails people for fun, that's perfect! I'm pretty sure I just saw the coconut head let out a evil smile.

"Alright Armin! You're in but you have to make Eren Jaeger join also." He didn't seem to question it and let out a heart full laugh.

"Thanks Ms.Zoe, I'll let Eren join whether he likes it or not."

I couldn't help but silently pray for the cute brunette to be safe from his devious friend. 

It's not like he will die or anything. ;)

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Armin you little shit you promised not to tell anyone."

"Eren at times like this, embarrassing pictures of you dressed in Lacey lingerie comes in handy." 

"I told you that was one time! And Mikasa will be heartbroken if I didn't wear it for her."

"You sweet innocent virgin. Anyway, we've made it to our domain!" Armin and Eren reached their destination which was the most largest abandoned room Eren had ever set eyes on. Abandoned no more as the old dusty, worn down room transformed into a real Photoshoot with expensive equipment. 

"My babies are here!" Hanji ran up to them at jet speed and pulled them both into an bone crushing hug. After she was finish with her deadly hug, she dragged them to another classroom that was similar as a business office.

She left the two behind her desk and sat in her black comfortable rolling chair. Eren glanced around the room, noticing two more students he couldn't seem to recognize.

"Welcome to the Magazine Club! This organization was made for the sake of this school, and we are going to work hard! There're a total of four people that will be working as the models. The female models are: Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger."

As if on cue, the tomboyish and beautiful Mikasa entered the room with the same deadly expression. She smirk at the shock expression her cute little brother sent towards her.

"Mikasa since when did you join!?" He questioned, and face the sexy raven. She instantly let her fingers grab his cheeks and pull them.

"Silly Eren, I'm not leaving you alone with these horny animals." She stuck her tongue out and winked, stopping the cheeks pulling tactics. She smacked his juicy ass, smirking at the two male students that was watching the whole scene. 

"Levi and Erwin, nice to meet you guys again." She greeted and sat down beside the careless blonde and blushing brunette. 

"Mikasa did the introduction for me kind of. The male models are: Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman." Hanji continued, noticing the love drama that will happen in the club between the four. Now she is certainly blessed that she accepted being the boss of the club. After she finished the rules and what will be planned this school year, she mentioned the first schedule shoot located at the Trost Onsen. Then they were dismissed from the office to handle their own business.

"I can't wait to start working with you guys!" Eren bowed in front of the three hotties. Both ravens and the blonde smiled at him and thanked him, also calming their excitement to work for the female model.

They watched him walk away, swaying his lovely hips in the atmosphere. 

"That ass is ours." 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Mikasa's and Eren's Beautiful Scene at an Onsen room!

"Perfect Eren!" 

Snap! Snap!

"Get on all knees and stare at the camera Mikasa and Eren!" They did as ordered, plopping on their knees in the clean scented carpet, their beautiful eyes staring at the camera as if they're staring in the soul of the viewers.

"Greats! Now Eren, lay on the futon sexually." Eren simply laid on the bed as stiff as a board. The photographer pervertedly smirked, knowing that the model didn't know any sexual poses. He will touch the soft, tanned skin to the perfect pose. He walked toward the confused boy until he was stopped by the serious and overprotective Mikasa.

"I got it." The photographer nodded, depressed that his plan failed. Mikasa walked towards the boy, who was sitting down on the comfy futon normally. She pushed him back, ignoring his shouts and squeals and untied the dark brown belt exposing his cute belly to the world. His cute nipples poking against the thin yukata thanks to the cold air conditioner in the room. His face tilted to the side with his eyes gleaming with tears for no apparent reason. 

The crowd had to gulp at the imaginable scene. 

The Uke Look is real.

"PERFECT MIKASA! STAY ON TOP OF HIM AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON HIS CHEST!" The cameraman screamed while taking pictures of the sexy scene in different directions. 

"Alright to the cafe!"   
~_~~_~~_~

Erwin's, Levi's and Eren's Scene at the Onsen's Sweet Cafe!

"Mmf!" 

"Come on Eren! Lick it all up." A lustful voice whispered beside his ear, licking the shell.

"Fufu, I'm sure you can handle both of these."

"Ah, Erwin, Levi sempai there're too big!"

"Eat the damn Popsicles Eren!" A dominant tone rawred playfully, and the sweetness of the two Popsicles entered his small mouth forcefully.

"Mmf, mwah, mmmm!" He looked at his two seniors, who both have their chins in their palms and their elbows on the clear table. Their other hands used to push the Popsicles further and further and further in Eren's throat. As if he was deep-throating the cold tasty treats. 

"Oh shit, that is so hot." The same senior photographer whispered to the crowd behind him, they agreed with eager nods and classily dapped the blood stream from their noses.

"Time to kick it up a notch! Get the jelly donuts. One of you bite the other end of the donut with Eren, and the other spurt some jelly on his face!" 

"Aye!" They did as told, Levi sticking the red jelly donut of goodness in Eren's awaiting mouth, and placed his lips on the other end. You can call it the Pocky Challenge, but it's sexier and more of an Jelly Challenge. 

'I had the time of my life! And I never felt this way before! And I swear, this is true! And I owe it all too you!

Copyright.

Erwin sung in his head while he enjoyed squirting the jelly on Eren's flushed face. If this isn't fucking sexual enough, I will stop making smut fanfictions. He always loved the sexy looks of the sticky substance on the lover's face. Wanting them to lick the jelly (semen) up and clean theirselves only with their tongue.

"Ok you horny dogs, that's enough! That's it for today! Go get clean up and rest for tomorrow. Now I'm going to go masturbate while looking at these pictures." The man whispered to himself with a sly smile and ran off with his camera. The camera crew clean up, happily traumatized at the candy sex scene. 

Eren ate the donut with no hands, his eyes half open and his cheeks flushed as the red jelly. He finished his donut in glee, and stood up from his chair. He started licking his lips from the jelly squirted on his face from Erwin's ruined donut.

"Eren!" He twirled around to be face with the three models. All of them have the same smile on their face that Eren doesn't notice yet. He smiled back in embarrassment at his messy face. 

"Poor Eren, you're all messy from the scene. How about we go and clean you up yea?" Mikasa giggled at her little brother childishly nodding. Levi and Erwin grabbed one of the boy's hands and followed after the female too their private onsen. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

*SMUUUUUT*  
*BUTTSEX*  
*KINKY DIRTY SEXY SMUUUT*

"No need to be shy, we're all men and I'm sure that you saw your sister naked before." Erwin chuckled at the junior who was too shy to shrug off his clothing. 

"Come on brat, don't be such a wuss." The man behind him slid his hands under the garment, squeezing the sexy ass that everyone should bow down too. 

Eren shrieked, accidentally stepping on pair of flip flops and falling into the boiling hot Onsen. His hair stuck onto his forehead, and a little pout on his adorable face. He slid the damp and soaked clothing off and adjusted his seating in the bath, both men sitting awfully close beside him.

Everything was peaceful until the scary but sexy man started sliding his hands on Eren's body.

"Um, Levi?" He was too focused on Levi that he didn't notice the larger male's hands also creeping up on him. A surprised Eren was picked up and placed on Erwin's lap, he can already feel the huge hard one under his ass. 

Eren held back a groan as Levi stood up in front of him and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was suffocating, Levi shoving his tongue in Eren's mouth, and Eren submissively letting him. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and pulled him closer, wanting for affection. 

"Now now, you can't leave us out now can you?" Eren stopped the kiss, embarrassed that he kissed Levi while someone was watching. Except Erwin said 'us', who could he possibly be talking about?! 

"He's talking about me Eren." Eren jumped in Erwin's lap to see his beautiful sister also in the water. Her hair in a cute small bun similar too the wrestler pro,  
Annie Leonhart.

"Mikasa! What are you doing here?" He squirmed some more, making Erwin groan in pleasure. Mikasa chuckled, biting her plump and wet lips seductively. 

"I'm here to help clean you up baby brother." 

"But Erwin and Levi are doing it!" He flushed even more embarrassed that her sister is joining in. His sister walked over to him, her large breasts slightly bouncing each step she took. She stopped in front of him, leaning forward and placing her breasts on his chest.

"Just let me help ok baby?" She whispered beside his ear, and started sucking on his neck. Levi and Erwin started back up. Levi at the left side of Eren, flicking the perky left nipple while quietly whispering dirty things to the innocent's ear. Mikasa suddenly started sucking his neck, wanting to mark him as hers, but also as Erwin's and Levi's. The stronger male grinding his half-hardened shaft on Eren's anus while stroking the smaller's shaft.

"Ngh, can we get out of the water please? It's to hot." Eren gasped, the pleasure from all three being too much, yet so good. So good that he wants more, wants more of the three horny beasts in heat that want to mark him as their mate.

He was softly picked up, and out of the pool too their room, leaving their private nosy bath back to peacefulness.

Once he was safely placed on the futon, he was attack by the excited female.

"We've waited so long for this Eren." She purred, grinding her wet pussy on Eren's cock. He groaned from the slit wetness her sister is leaking eagerly. 

"What do you mean?" The three sighed at his obvious and naive personality.

"We've been in love with you Eren." Levi said, pushing Mikasa off of him and crawling between his legs. 

"Ever since Levi and I saw your adorable ass at gym, we knew we had to have you." Erwin slid up behind him, so Eren can rest his back on his muscle chest.

Eren sadly pouted, crossing his arms in a childish manner. He was disappointed because they was only interested in him because of his body. Until Mikasa spoke back up.

"Not only for you body, but because of your perfect personality any man or woman will crave for."

"Your stubbornness." A soft bite on the nipple.

"Your cute attitude." A soft lick on his leaking member.

"The times when you're bitchy in such a sassy way." A little peck on the cheek from behind. 

"Eren, we love you." They said in sync that made the poor little Uke cry in happiness.

"I love you guys to!" He straightened up and went toward Levi.

"I love you because you will protect the ones that hold dear to you." A soft kiss on the lips that the two feel happy for Levi. Eren left the swooned man to Mikasa.

"I love you because of your overprotectiveness and I know that you will give up your life for someone like me. Nee-san." He cried out, kissing her also and groping her breasts to pinch her pink hard nipples. She groaned in delight and landed her hands on Eren's ass to give them a nice squeeze. Eren broke the kiss and giggled, crawling towards Erwin.

"You was always there for me when I needed someone. When I was a bullied and Mikasa was busy at the time, you came and saved me." He straddled himself on Erwin's laps and pulled him into a nice and pleasant kiss. Their noses brushing against each other softly. Enjoying the sound of the peaceful and lovely atmosphere. Eren pulled away only to turn around to face the other two.

"I love you all for your amazing personalities, so you guys could've been came at me." Eren slowly opened his legs and spread his cheeks. 

"If it's you three, I don't mind." He looked away blushing, urging the two dogs to pounce right away. Levi went first, couldn't contain his self-esteem and attacked. His goal to give Eren the best blowjob ever. Mikasa was thinking the same and growled, trying to push the person away. 

They fought until they decided to share. Both tongues licking the head, greedily savoring the taste of the pre-cum. Erwin pinching and pulling the needy nipples that wants attention.

Eren was on cloud nine. His dick getting licked and his nipples being played was the best sensation ever! He bucked his hips, so one of the two will notice that he want to be sucked. Mikasa decided to suck him off while Levi went lower and started sucking and fondling his untouched ballsack. 

"NEE-SAN!" Eren screamed. Eren wondered why the fuck was his sister so talented at this. Either way, he doesn't care. All he cares about is making love with his waifu and husbands. 

He can feel his release beginning to come until the pleasure from his cock stopped. Confused, he opened his eyes to see Mikasa smiling evilly.

"You can't come just yet Eren. We have a long way to go." She laughed and Levi joined along. They changed positions so he laying on top of Mikasa's chest. Mikasa licked her lips, both Levi and Erwin behind him, staring at the luscious ass. 

"Eren, I want you to suck my tits." Mikasa slurred as if she was drunk. Eren did as commanded and placed his hand on the nice breasts. The woman's breath hitched silently as Eren fondled them first.

"Don't be shy Eren. Suck them! Milk me Eren!" She moaned out, happy that Eren finally listened and placed a tongue on her awaiting nipple. He sucked as hard as he can until slowly rolling around the bruised left nipple. He squeezed the other breasts, pulling the lonely nipple between his index finger and thumb. 

He was so entranced that he didn't know that his ass cheeks was parted. 

"Such a cute little hole. Wanting to be suck hm Levi?" The manly voice behind him asked the other. Levi hummed in agreement, squeezing the cheeks wide part for the entire anus to show. Erwin spat out a loud of spit onto the awaiting anus. 

He rubbed his fingers on the twitching anus until digging right in. He licked the hole in one long slow swipe, making Eren whine in Mikasa's breasts. He flicked his tongue over and over on the pleading hole that he couldn't take it anymore, and plunged his entire tongue inside.

"HYAAA!" Eren squealed, his eyes popping wide open from the strange sensation. He could feel Erwin's tongue invading his inner walls. He was almost there from touching his sensitive spot to make him cum in any second. 

"Give me a blowjob love, and finger Ms.Bitch here." Levi plopped in front of him and showed him his large shaft. The brunette licked the tip all the way down, not forgetting to rub Mikasa's wet swollen clit. He put the whole shaft in his mouth until he stop at the black pubic hair that smelled like fresh peppermint tea. He slid one finger in nee-san's folds and slowly entered her.

"Haa yes Eren!" She cried out, started to fuck herself on his finger. Happy that he's giving his big sister such pleasure, he added in another finger while bobbing his head on Levi's dick.

#MultitaskingGoals

He rose his head up from Levi's dripping cock to check on Levi's expression. He no longer wore the expressionless mask as his mouth was half open, panting slightly and his eyes filed with lust. 

"Levi, you can deep-throat me if you want." Levi nodded and without warning plunged his cock back in Eren's mouth. Bucking his hips in time with Eren's mouth, but making sure not to choke him. 

Erwin licked and suckled the pink hole that smelled like cherries. He pushed in a finger to joined in while he still fucked Eren with his needy tongue. 

"MMF!" Eren grunted, tearing leaking from his eyes. He wasn't choking at all from Levi's full cock entering the back of his throat. The fingers and tongue fucking his ass was so much for him to be a panting, moaning slut.

He safely slid out his fingers from Mikasa's wet passage, and wriggled away from the three. 

"I want Erwin and Levi to enter me." They were surprised at his choice of words, but accepted it either way. After a few more finger fucking with lube, Eren was ready to get double penetrated by the huge cocks. Eren laid on Erwin's chest waiting for the monster cock to ram in. 

Erwin entered first, earning a huge moan from the needy uke. They waited until Eren adjusted to the mighty length for Levi to come in next. When Levi entered in, it was so nice and easy like Erwin going in. 

"GYAAAH!" Eren cried out tears of pain of the second cock entering his ass. Even though he was prepped enough, it still stung like hell for a virgin like Eren. 

Lucky enough, he was blessed with three people who silently said sweet nothings to him like,"It's ok." or, "I'm sorry you have to experience this Eren, but just hang on until you adjust." After a few minutes, he was finally ready, and he was glad he didn't regret the decision on being double penetrated.

"AAAH FUCK! OH MY GOD YES!" They were all in a rhythm pace. Erwin and Levi plunging in at the same time, and Eren bouncing down when they plunge in. 

"Mmm! M-Mikasa!" Eren called her over to slouched his arms around her neck, and smash his lips onto hers. The sounds of their pleasurable kissing and thrusting filling the room. Proof that they're making serious love. 

"M-Mika! S-sit on my face!" Eren grunted, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to take gulps of air for his lungs. Mikasa sat in an uncomfortable position, but didn't back down when Eren started licking her wet folds and entering her with his tongue.

"Oh god Eren!" Levi growled and thrusting even harder with Erwin. 

"Eren's a dirty slut for some pussy and cock huh?" Erwin laughed also ramming into the pinkish hole with such speed. 

"MMM YES! I LOVE YOUR BIG COCKS FUCKING ME SO HARD! NEE-SAN TASTE SOO GOOD!" Eren completely lost it! So drunk in the pleasure he started screaming and swearing such dirty and foul words that the turn the three even more on. 

Afterwards, they all came together, Mikasa squirting nonstop on Eren's face. Eren on his chest and Levi's nice tone chest, and Erwin and Levi cumming inside that pretty little asshole of his. 

They all plopped on the dirty futon, Mikasa and Eren in the middle. Eren already fast asleep after coming from his high and saying "I love you." to them before passing out.

"Haa, best lovemaking I ever had." They all admitted. 

"Did anyone one of y'all record all of this."

"Armin hid the cameras in the wall while we were in the bathhouse. That little jerk knows everything." Levi sighed, and laid his head on Mikasa's boob.

"GET THE FUCK OFF BAKA!" She pushed him off the futon and he landed with a thud.

"YOU WANNA BE LIKE THAT BITCH! "OOH EREN! RIGHT THERE!"" 

HE MOCKED THE LEGENDARY MIKASA INTO SHAME! 

Mikasa stood up, making sure not to wake up her princess. 

"Come the fuck on you piece of shit!" They fought and tussle while Erwin just watched eating some popcorn.

"More Eren for me!" Erwin laughed, and cuddled up to the passed out brunette. They're finally happy with their lovely wife.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Omake

"WHY IS THIS DWEEB ON THE COVER MAGAZINE?!" The popular girls screamed at the Principal. Mr. Pixis tried to answer but another girl interrupted.

"WE WANTED TO BE IN THE MAGAZINE WITH THE NEW CLOTHING LINE." She babbled on and on and Pixis couldn't care less about her bitching.

"I'M CALLING MY MOTHER SO SHE COULD SUE THIS SCHOOL! RIGHT LADIES!?"

"RIGHT!" And so on and so on, the bitching continued and Pixis couldn't take it anymore! 

CRASH! 

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU DO CALL YO DAMN MAMA! CALL HER YOU FUCKING SLUT! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU! YOU WANTED A NEW CLOTHING LINE I GAVE YOU ONE! YOU WANT A MAGAZINE CLUB I GAVE YOU ONE! BUT YOU STUCK UP BITCHES KEEPS BABBLING ABOUT USELESS SHIT! GAWD, FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT!" He left his desk, opened his window and jumped out, not caring that he flew out the 4 floor. 

Rico walked in the office after hearing her boss blew a fuse. She laughed at the shocked expressions on the girl's face.

"Ooh, you done it." She placed a hand on her hip and rolled her neck.

"MHHHM!"

And this is  
Wings of Freedom Academy!


End file.
